You Got Me
by noneedfortimejustspaces
Summary: They sail you can't sail in two rivers but Rachel didn't realize it until she was headed for the sea. Who will she choose? Skank!Charlie and Cheerio!Quinn as twins. FaFaberry.  Full Summary Inside


**FULL SUMMARY: When faced with the choice, who will you choose? The one you love or the one who loves you? They sail you can't sail in two rivers but Rachel didn't realize it until she was headed for the sea. Who will she choose? FaFaBerry. Established Brittana. AU. Skank!Quinn (Charlie) and Cheerio!Quinn as twins.**

****A/N: I've had this story stuck in my head since Skank!Quinn invaded our lives. Haha.****

**Pairings: Hmmm. I haven't decided yet. Maybe you can help me. : )**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Charlie," Rachel Berry – Glee Club Captain, resident loser, obnoxious diva Rachel – said taking the homework from her.<p>

Charlie just shrugged and smiled as Rachel – her friend Rachel – turned on her heels and started her journey to her locker.

Before the tiny brunette got out too far, she turned and gave a Charlie a warning look, "No heavy cigarette smoking today? Will you?"

Charlie just shook her head playfully in attempt to make Rachel – her friend Rachel – believe that she wasn't going to smoke the hell out of McKinley today.

"And if I caught you smoking twice today, what shall I do?"

"Rachel Berry is not going to talk to me for a week even if I begged her to," Charlie filled in the blank in her husky voice. She was emotionless but if you'd known Charlie for a while, you can say – based on her tone – that she was already as cheerful as a skank can be.

"Right," Rachel took one quick look at Charlie and then smiled mischievously. "See you in second period, Charlie."

Again, Charlie just nodded.

"And if I don't see you?"

"Rachel Berry is not going to talk to me for a week even if I begged her to," Charlie said rolling her eyes in a Fabray kind of fashion. Signature Fabray Eye Rolling – that's what Rachel calls it.

"Good," Rachel said as she walked away.

Charlie sighed in disbelief as her eyebrows rose in a… disbelieving kind of way. She smilingly shook her head as she scratched an invisible itch at the back of her head and headed out of the building.

It's time for first period but, who cares?

She's Charlie Fabray – Charlotte Fabray to be concise. Nobody needs to ask who the hell Charlie Fabray is. She's the only student in McKinley with pink hair matched with an ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest, dark clothes, a little dark makeup, the epic nose ring and her somewhat "skanky" personality.

She could smoke a pack of cigars in record time because really, she had been smoking all her life, she could literary call it her God-given talent.

She walked towards the bleachers – nope, under it. While all the people were busy with their lives above the bleachers, Charlie's friends Shiela, Ronnie and Mack huddled under the stands enjoying their own little "skanky" world; and yes, as predictable as it is, they call themselves the "Skanks".

One thing about the Skanks?

They don't give a damn about the fucking world. They go to school, attend some of their classes and then get busy with smoking cigars and pot and whatever else they can under the bleachers. But as they say it, in a group, someone has to be the different one. As for the Skanks, it is Charlie.

She dresses… her way but then, she has good grades to flaunt with (although she never really attends all of her classes), brains to go by, and although she's not your typical troublemaker, nobody in McKinley wants to mess with her because when they do, all hell breaks loose.

Charlie can never say she rules the school but then, there's this certain respect that people give her and it wasn't just because she is the Head Cheerios' younger twin (by two minutes) but because she simply doesn't care.

The last time she got slushied?

The culprit went straight to hell like literally because the next day, he found his locker on fire.

Whoever did it was never revealed but like a tale or a legend or a myth, many students believe it was the Skanks' fault – or Charlie's at least. From that point forward, all bullies in McKinley knew that the Fabrays were untouchable.

And from that day forward, the _Mystery of the Burning Locker _haunted the halls of McKinley High.

Speaking of Fabrays, there goes Charlie's sister, Quinn.

Quinn – head cheerleader, HBIC, Ice Queen – Fabray. Blonde hair, cross necklace, Cheerio outfit (sundresses sometimes), high ponytail: Little Miss "I Have Everything, Go Die in Envy" Perfect Quinn.

She's on the other side of the football field practicing the moves that got her to her spot in the social pyramid. She's being lifted to the top by all the other girls wearing the same Cheerio outfit but Quinn always stood out. Maybe it's the smile, maybe it's the flawless blonde hair or the attitude but Quinn Fabray knew how and when to stand out.

If Charlie's talent was to smoke, Quinn's skill was to stand out – not to mention all her other skills like a perfect eyebrow raise, scheming, blackmailing and pushing people around. Charlie and Quinn have one thing in common though: the Signature Fabray Eye Rolling. It's too much of an everyday thing for them that they think it could be hereditary. Seriously.

Another thing common about Charlie and Quinn despite all the other opposite ones – they don't take crap from anyone. This is the reason why they ruled the school in their own way.

Remember the Mystery of the Burning Locker?

While most people believed it was the Skanks, rumor has it that the Cheerios were the ones responsible. Of course, rumors say it was summoned by Quinn in effort to avenge for her sister. No one would believe it was true though because not many people knew how close Quinn and Charlie were whenever they weren't in the confines of McKinley.

Approximately, there would only be 2-3 instances in a week that they would let people see them talk but whenever they're out of school, they're sisters nonetheless. Secretly, they've got each other's back and seriously? It's not like Quinn's sidekicks Brittany and Santana could do all the dirty work alone

###

"It stinks in here," Quinn said as she approached the Skanks' headquarter.

"Your sister stinks with soap, Charlie," Ronnie said laughingly.

Both Quinn and Charlie just rolled their eyes at the comment.

Well, the Skanks got used to Quinn and her friends Brittany and Santana as did Brittany and Santana got used to the Skanks. Somehow, they've all come along.

"What took you here, Q?" Charlie asked as she tossed the cigarette on the ground and then stepped on it just in case. She never smoked when she talked to Quinn, she knows how much Quinn hated it.

Santana – Quinn's co-captain with the Latina flare – went all the way under the bleachers and joined the Skanks in their mini-smoking session while Brittany – Quinn's blonde co-captain slash terrific dancer – sat on Mack's lap and somewhat… _flirted _with her. She always had a thing for girls.

"I saw you talking to the hobbit today," Quinn said.

Charlie groaned, "Rachel again? What's your problem with the dwarf? She's nice."

"She's at the bottom of the social pyramid," Quinn pointed out.

"The hell I care," Charlie said shaking her head. "I'm not you, okay? It won't hurt your reputation if people will see me talking to her."

"Why do you care so much about her? Why were you even talking to her in the first place?"

"I did her homework."

"What?"

Charlie shrugged, "I did her homework."

"Why?"

"Charity?"

"Charlie?"

"Charlie Charity! It rhymes," Brittany interjected.

"Yes, baby. It does," Santana said, secretly warning Brittany not to interrupt Quinn and Charlie's sisterly talk.

"Don't tell me you went all the way here to talk about her, Quinn. For a girl who hates Rachel so much, you talk about her way, way lot."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She annoys me."

"And yet, you put up with her as your _Glee Club _captain," Charlie said as she stepped back and waved at Quinn sarcastically."Goodbye, sis. We already reached out weekly quota. People have seen us talking more than three times this week."

"Stop talking to her," Quinn said as she motioned for Brittany and Santana to leave with her.

"I won't."

Charlie almost thought she just imagined it but did Quinn just stomp her foot in frustration?

Before the three Cheerios got out of earshot, Charlie yelled, "She's off limits, Quinn. Don't even dare."

"Got it, sis," Quinn yelled back sarcastically.

As Charlie turned back to her friends, she saw them smirking at her.

"What?"

"What's with Rachel Berry?"

"You guys know. Why do I have to repeat it every single day?"

Mack smiled, "You got it bad."

In the rarest way possible, Charlie smiled. One Rachel Berry has this effect on her.

Shiela handed Charlie a stick of cigar but Charlie just toyed it with her hand as she gazed towards the building entrance.

And just like that, Rachel Berry appeared… walking towards them.

"Shit," Charlie muttered as she tossed the cigar on her hand as far as possible.

The Skanks seemed to get it and threw their cigars away as well. Then, they started swinging their hands in the air as if trying to shove the smell of smoke away so that Rachel Berry won't figure they just had one hell of a session.

Seriously, the Skanks look tough and all but it was kinda funny how they scrambled just to pretend they weren't smoking – for Rachel Berry, of all people.

"This won't work. She has a huge nose," Shiela teased.

"Fuck off," Charlie said as she continued to shove her hands in the air.

By the time Rachel got under the bleachers, the Skanks' acts were already on: _they were just talking, nope, they weren't smoking_. Rachel looked at them one by one as if checking if they had been smoking but the Skanks were so good at it that argyle-wearing girl didn't even notice.

Rachel's look lingered on to Charlie a little much longer and Skanks swore they saw it again: Charlie softened; from her facial expression to the way her body relaxed at the sight of Rachel. It always happens whenever the diva was around.

"It's almost time for second period. Walk me to class," Rachel said, no, she _commanded_.

Charlie just nodded.

Rachel Berry always got her speechless.

Charlie turned to her friends and saw them smiling, as if teasing how whipped she was for Rachel Berry.

"Come on, Charlie. You know I hate being just on time. I need to be early," Rachel said as she made a move to get Charlie's messenger bag resting on one of the stools and hung it on Charlie's shoulder.

And like an unspoken routine, Charlie took Rachel's books at hand and carried it for her as they walked towards the school building.

###

Rachel Berry was having a great day so far, and trust me when I say that whenever Rachel Berry is having a good day, she was _really _having a great day.

The daily slushies magically disappeared, people no longer pushed her around and somehow, she felt safe all of a sudden. Of course, she knew it was all Charlie's doing. Ever since they've become friends at the start of junior year, she had been able to walk down the halls of McKinley without fear of getting slushied.

Aside from that reason, Rachel was having a great day because guess what?

It's time for Glee.

The one time of her day that she feels visible. For the most part of her day, she was abruptly ignored by either her classmates or schoolmates but in Glee club, she was always the _star_. And although sometimes, or most of the time, they complained about how loud and talkative she was, the Glee club had always been enough for her.

When they begged her to come back after she left last year, she knew that members of the club knew her value – whether they only wanted her for her talent or they wanted her friendship, it didn't matter. The club tolerates her and knows her star value; it had always been enough for her.

"It's nice to see you all here today! And I'm excited about this new activity that we're going to do for the rest of the week!" Mr. Schuester a.k.a Mr. Schue – the Justin Timberlake look alike Spanish teacher and Glee Club director – announced as he entered the room, five minutes late as always.

"Are we going to do ballad again?" the ever adorable Brittany asked.

"Thank you for that Brittany, but no. We are going to do a Duets Competition!" he excitedly announced as everyone either rolled their eyes or forced a smile – except for Rachel who straightened up on her seat expectantly.

Seriously, whenever this girl hears the word "competition", it was always like a bolt of lightning hitting her. No matter what the competition is, Rachel Berry needs to win it.

"I realized that all of you need to be reunited, as a group to empower us to become more intact for Sectionals," Mr. Schue said as he took out a piece of paper from his bag and smiled. "Unlike last year, this year's duet competition will have a different twist!"

"Don't tell me we have to sing while we are in the treadmill because that's going to be weird," Kurt asked no one in particular.

"That's a good twist and we'll consider doing that someday but this one – this twist is for everyone's sake."

"Whatever Mr. Schue, can we just know what this twist is so we can pick our own partners and get the hell on with it already," Santana said.

"That is the twist, Santana. You guys don't get to pick your partners, I do."

At this, everyone had reacted in their own ways. All of them either groaned in irritation or disgust while others just rolled their eyes not even slightly amused of their teacher's new found love for mysteries and surprises.

"In fact, I already have it mapped out here," he raised the sheet of paper he took from his bag a while ago.

Rachel raised her hand – in a very Rachel Berry way, "Mr. Schue while it's obvious that we don't like how you took our freedom to choose our own duet partners, I hope you don't mind me asking about your basis in choosing the pairs."

"I assumed someone would ask that. I got a little help from two of my friends and we all agreed that the yelling, the rivalry, the going-behind-each-other's-backs in the New Directions should stop. I want you all to sing with people you don't like so you can see a side of them that will probably change your views about them."

"We all love each other Mr. Schue but we are teenagers with different sizes of egos. You cannot help our rivalries because for one, this is a group of talented individuals. As much as I hate saying this, we all want to prove that we are talented than the others," Blaine offered.

"Preach," Artie – wheelchair guy – huffed.

"I admire your dedication, Blaine but that's the point. We don't need rivalries because we are functioning as a group, as family, as one unit with one ultimate goal and that is to win Nationals this year. We cannot win it if we have boundaries. We cannot get there if we will not be bigger than ourselves. I understand the need to shine among the rest but don't you think it's worth to shine if you actually have something to shine for more than your statuses?"

This and the whole choir room fell into a meaningful silence.

No matter how horrible his hair looked like at that moment and no matter how old his vest seemed like, all the kids knew they were right.

"I am not oblivious to fact that most of you are not treated right outside of this choir room but I know, and although most of you will never admit it, the Glee club is your safe haven. You know that no matter what happens, when all the facades are gone, you will have each other's back because we all have one thing in common: we're at the bottom. Think for one second how good being at the bottom is. If you've hit rock bottom, there's no other way but up."

He was right.

If the silence in the room was anything to go by, Mr. Schue was sure his students agree with him.

"Let's get you out of your comfort zone and experience how it is to really live with people you don't like because after high school, you won't be able to choose anymore. For some of you, this is your last year to prove something. You all don't have to prove something to me because I know your potentials. Believe me, I do but you have to prove it to yourselves. It's now or never."

There was still that complete silence. Not even the usually opinionated Rachel Berry had something to say.

When Mr. Schue felt as if no one was going to protest, he knew that he had touched something inside the kids' hearts. He turned to his list and continued, "This list is sorted by either your relationship with each other or your musical ranges. The point of this assignment is to get you out of your comfort zone."

"Mike and Artie, you'll perform your duet next week together with Sam and Tina," Mr. Schue announced.

The four people mentioned just shrugged, hoping for an explanation but expecting none.

"Mike, you're a good dancer and Artie's got tremendous range. I want you to drive each other out of your limits. Tina and Sam, I know you don't talk all that much. It's like you don't exist to each other. I want you to co-exist and make your presence felt as a unit because that what New Directions is all about."

The four people nodded in agreement.

"Next up, Rory and Kurt."

"Mr. Schue, while I'd be delighted to be paired-up with the new kid, I'd doubt that would be a good idea. I prefer singing with Blaine," Kurt protested.

"No changing partners Kurt. Rory has a beautiful voice like you Kurt but it's all about how you mesh your voices together and make good music as one without the need of being romantically involved. Kurt, you were once an outcast and I know you don't want someone else to feel that way that's why I picked you to be with Rory."

Kurt and Rory nodded. They knew they cannot change their teacher's mind anymore.

"Mercedes and Puck, you'll go next."

"Hell to the no, Mr. Schue! I admire Puck's rockstar image but I cannot stand being in the same room with him."

"You are in the same room with him right now Mercedes," Brittany said nonchalantly.

"Mercedes, you are one of the most talented people in this club but you are also one of the most selfish ones," Mr. Schue said taking the entire club into a complete shock. "You and Puck have very different musical preferences and very different personalities but always remember that the point of this assignment is to get out of your comfort zone."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes while Puck nodded.

"That takes me to Blaine and Finn. I know you guys don't acknowledge it because it isn't what guys does but I know you know that there's a rivalry going on between you two."

Both Finn and Blaine hesitated at first but nodded nonetheless.

"And that brings me to the last two pairs: Santana and Brittany, Rachel and Quinn."

Now that's when the entire club went into complete rage.

"Mr. Schue! How come we got paired with people we don't even like while Santana and Brittany gets paired. They like each other, _a lot_."

Rachel smiled to herself. For some reason, she liked the outcome of the pairings. While everyone was busy complaining about how Santana got paired with Brittany, Rachel sat still on her seat chancing a glance at Quinn who wasn't complaining but didn't look comfortable as well.

"Brittany and Santana's pairing wasn't my idea. I don't know what it is but I believed Ms. Holiday when she said that these girls need to sort something out for themselves. We won't understand it now but as the activity progresses on, we'll see."

"Mr. Schue, may I ask something?" Quinn raised her hand. She was slightly shocked that Rachel wasn't complaining but she needed to ask nonetheless. "Rachel and I can blend well together. We sang a freaking mash-up last year and I know we aren't the best of friends but we have been civil to each other. I don't see how we're getting something out of this."

"Civil is not what I need from the two most powerful girls in this club. I need you two to work well with each other. Remember the last time you actually agreed with one thing? One of you was able to write a song that won Regionals for us. I don't care how Rachel ended up with that song but the point is, when you both agree with something, it always turns out good. Rachel and Quinn, you don't know the potential you both have if only you work together."

Rachel smiled to herself. Her senior year couldn't get any better.

###

The bell rang and the entire Glee club one by one left the room.

With all the enthusiasm she had in her, Rachel approached Quinn and was met by a scowl – something she got accustomed to every time she approached the blonde.

"What?" Quinn asked as she hurried with gathering her things, attempting to not prolong any conversation with the brunette.

"I just want you to know that I'm very glad that we got to work together for this competition," Rachel said in her own Rachel Berry fashion.

Quinn just stared at her. She wanted to say something but words were stuck in her throat –something that always happens whenever Rachel was this close to her.

"I hope we can talk about our duet soon. I know our duet is in two weeks and you wouldn't want to rehearse too early but just so you know, I'm ready when you are."

It was an understatement that Rachel was too excited to work with Quinn.

"Just so you know, Berry. I am not dying to win this duet competition. Please don't expect too much from me, I am not planning to dedicate most of my time for rehearsing with you," Quinn said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Why do you always have to push me away, Quinn?"

This stopped the blonde on her tracks.

I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I never did anything to hurt you. Yes, I tried to steal your boyfriend a couple of times but you also tried to steal mine a couple of times. You also had me slushied every single day in the past two years. If there was one of us who should be mad, that should be me. But I always forgave you. I was even there for you when you needed someone. I always offered you my friendship but you always chose those people who were just for moment."

"Why are you saying this, Berry? Is it because you want me to feel guilty so that I can sing a damned duet with you?"

"No, Quinn. I just want you to accept the friendship I have been offering you these past few years."

"You know that'll never happen, Berry."

"I know but I won't stop hoping that the Quinn that Charlie's been talking about will come out of this facade. I can see right through you, Quinn. More than you'll ever acknowledge," Rachel finished as she walked out of the choir room, pleased with herself.

At least this time, she's the one that walked away and not Quinn.

Quinn was left alone in the choir room, contemplating what just occurred between her and the person she... hated?

Why did she even "hate" her?

Of course, the slushies were borne out of duty as head Cheerio, the insults as well but the pushing away wasn't one of her duties. Too many times, Rachel was there when she needed her but there were also too many times that Quinn pushed her away, afraid of her being too close.

Maybe that's it.

Quinn just never let anybody in – not even Finn or her bestfriend Santana.

Rachel walked happily towards her locker.

Her thoughts were swimming inside her head.

Finally, she was going to spend time with Quinn.

She waited two years for the opportunity to at least be in Quinn's life – to just be part of her everyday routine. Yes, with the slushies before, she was very much a part of the HBIC's life but when the slushies stopped, she suddenly felt disconnected – like she didn't share anything with the blonde anymore. Call her a masochist but she kind of loved those slushy days because at least, somehow, she was sure that the blonde notices her.

It takes effort to find her given her height but the blonde always knew where she was just to slushy her and it was a sad fact that Quinn only notices her when she needed to be humiliated. But Rachel took it all in. Somehow, she wanted the attention she got from Quinn – despite the attention being that way.

Rachel wasn't sure but maybe, just maybe Quinn was the reason why she broke up with Finn –Finn Hudson quarterback, Finn Hudson Glee club co-captain.

Since sharing that one moment with Quinn back in sophomore year, she learned to see the blonde in a different way – in a way that others didn't even care to look at her. She knew that Quinn was beautiful and was a bitch most of the time but Rachel knew, she believed, that Quinn was more than that.

_Quinn was more than just a pretty face._

Everyday that passed during Quinn's most vulnerable state, Rachel saw right through her. She saw how much Quinn needed someone but she always refused to say it, afraid of appearing weak and helpless. With this information at hand, she always made herself available for Quinn, whenever she needed a good cry or just someone to listen.

She knew at some point she annoyed Quinn to some extent but all her efforts of following Quinn around paid off when Quinn got her own dose of slushies and Rachel was the only one there who helped her clean herself up. Rachel lent Quinn her extra clothes – which weren't animal sweaters – and sacrificed herself getting laughed at because when she got slushied that afternoon, she had to attend Glee all soaked and messed up without nothing to change on to.

It was worth it because she shared a moment with Quinn inside the girls' bathroom when the blonde broke down into tears, upset of everything that had happened in her life.

Rachel Berry fell in love with Quinn Fabray from that point on and swore to herself that she will be there as long as the blonde was around. No matter how unrequited her feelings were, her feelings were never selfish; she only wanted to see Quinn happy even if it didn't include her.

Rachel was so happy because even though she wasn't expecting anything from Quinn, at least she got the chance to spend some time with the person she had loved all these years – for the last time, before high school ends, before all of them continue with their lives.

She knew Quinn would forget that they once shared the stage but Rachel won't. She will treasure it simply because if there was one reason she had been singing love songs for the good three years of her life, it was because of Quinn.

Rachel smiled to herself as she reached her locker. She pressed on the combination and once she opened it, her day couldn't get any brighter.

Three roses were inside her locker with a note with it. She was excited to figure who it was from but she hoped they weren't from Finn.

For goodness' sake, let it be anyone just not Finn, please.

She took the flowers, looked around and saw no one suspicious – at least not someone she wanted to suspect.

_Flowers for the most talented girl in all of Ohio._

It was one of the sweetest things someone had ever done for her. But whoever sent the flowers wanted to keep their identity as a secret because there wasn't any name that came with, only the note. Whoever this person was, Rachel was sure they knew how to make her smile; whoever this person was, they sure knew how to make Rachel's day.

Although for a split second she imagined it was Quinn but she just knew it was impossible. It was just not gonna happen.

Well, whatever, this is obviously not Finn, since the handwriting was way, way too nice to be his.

She looked at the handwriting again and she was sure that she had seen it before, she just wasn't sure when and where.

Rachel smiled once more, relieved that it wasn't Finn as she closed her locker and went towards the parking lot.

On the opposite side of the room stood Charlie, just watching silently as Rachel took and smiled at the flowers she put on her locker. Rachel's locker combination was too predictable – it was her birthday. Charlie smiled to herself. She always loved whenever Rachel smiled and she would do just about anything to see that smile on her face.

And yes, Charlie was very much in love with Rachel.

Ever since that day Rachel came to her proposing an alliance to get back to whoever slushied Quinn, Charlie had been into her. Charlie liked girls. There wasn't a doubt about that but she didn't like Rachel – she loves her. For all the genuine reasons in the world, she loved Rachel Berry.

Charlie wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her but she was starting to get her moves on. She knew that Rachel swings both ways but Charlie had a feeling that Rachel might be in love with someone else. She just wasn't sure who but she knew Rachel might be attracted to someone. She wanted to go for her but she had to weigh her chances before going for the real battle.

She was in love with Rachel all that much, she didn't want to waste the one shot she'll ever have with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Say, reviews?<strong>


End file.
